What the!
by LivChic
Summary: Just something that has been nagging at me for a while now. Should only be a few chaps though.
1. A new face, or an old friend?

A/N: This has been nagging at me for a while, and this was the only way to make the voices stop. lol!

Disclaimer: If you beleve I own these, you should be sent to a mental institution, cause that only happens in my dreams. lol!

Prolouge: When Gitano cut Olivia, he did more damage than they thought. Liv was rushed to the hospital, after she fainted in the squadroom. Elliot caught Gitano, but Gitano had some friends, whom he told to go kill Olivia. At the hospital, the Feds decided to stick in their two cents, and sent Olivia into the WPP. It has been 5 years since that time with only one person in the squad knowing she was alive...Her partner in crime, I mean justice, or...whatever.

" Excuse me. Is there something I can help you with, ma'am? " Detective John Munch asked a pretty brunette.

" Yes, yu can tell me if you remember me. " The lady said

" OH MY GOD! LIV! You're alive! It can't be! " Munch shouted before he gave her a huge hug.

" Nice to see you to John. " Olivia Benson said.

" What you hollarin' about now, J-. OH MY GOD! Is that really you, Liv? "

" In the flesh. "

" I knew it! No bullet can take down my girl! " Fin said loudly.

" What's goin' on out here? " Cragen asked sticking his head out of his door.

" I'm back. " Olivia said in a sing-song voice.

" What the...? " He said in awe.

" Thank you for not screaming, these two have already blown my eardrums. " Liv laughed.

" Is that really you? " Cregan said in awe.

" No, it's the gingerbread man. Of course, it's really me. " Olivia laughed again.

Once everyone was done laughing Olivia asked, " Hey, where's Elliot, he's the only one I haven't appeared to. "she said with a chuckle.

When no one answered her, or even chuckled with her, she could tell something was up.

" What's going on, guys? What aren't you telling me? " Olivia asked scared to death of the answer.

" Um, Liv, I don't know how to say this, but um, El- " Cregan began, but was cut off by Liv.

" What's happened to him, is he all right? " Now, she was terrified beyond belief.

" We don't know yet, he's in a coma. -" Cregan informed her.

" What the...! What happened! " Liv nearly hollared.

" He, uh, he was attacked by a perp about a week ago. The perp caught him off guard and threw him through the interigation window. "

"Daddy, hurt?" A small voice called out from behind Olivia's legs.


	2. What Happened?

**A/N: Sorry to keep everyone waiting, I've just been so busy with other fics and a friend of mine is having guy trouble. _Boohoo, I just broke up with my boyfriend and now another guy wants to go out with me. What should I do? Boohoo! _Give me a break! And ****Disclaimer: If I owned them, why the hell would I be writing a fanfic? Common sense there people.**

**Olivia's POV**

"Yes, baby, but Daddy'll be alright. He's tough. Um, everyone this is my son, David Elliot Stabler. Now, what's wrong with El?"

Everybody was to busy staring at the little boy, who was an almost exact clone of his father. From his eyes, his cheek bones, to the way he carried himself. The only thing it looked like he got from his mother was his nose, hair, and ears.

"What?" Cregan recovered first.

"I asked, what's wrong with Elliot?" Olivia asked again agrivated slightly.

"Oh, he's...What about little ears?" At first, Olivia couldn't figure out what he was talking about, then she saw Cregan look pointedly at David.

"Oh, Dave, sweetie, could you go with Uncle Fin, and get a soda?" Olivia asked looking first at David, and then to Fin who nodded in agreement.

"Oky-doky, but I want coffee like Mommy." David protested.

"Sweetie, you're too little to have coffee like Mommy, but maybe you could talk Uncle Fin into an iced coffee flavored drink. Hows bout that?"

"OK." He drawed out, "But, bajo una condición...usted me dice cómo Papá es." Everyone except Olivia was amazed at the young child's knowledge of Spanish.

"Hago, pero sólo si usted se comporta para el Fin de Tío. Got it?"

"Sí, Mami, and I will be good for Uncle Fin."

With that, Fin and David were off for Starbucks.

"How did he learn Spanish so quickly?" Cregan asked stunned.

"I've been talking to him in Spanish since he was born, but we're just starting on French and Italian. Now, what's wrong with Elliot?"

"He was interviewing a perp, and the perp caught him off guard and threw him through the interigation room window. The doctors said that the blow to the head caused the brain to swell, resulting in the coma. He also has multiple cuts and bruises which required around 150 stitches, and he had a concussion that was pretty severe." Olivia had stopped listening after_ caused the brain to swell_. Cregan could tell, and he said, "I'm sorry, Olivia."

"It's ok, it's not like you threw him. Which hospital is he at?" Olivia asked.

"He's at St. Josephine's, room 150 in the ICU." As if on cue, David and Fin walked in to the precinct, while sipping on their frozen drinks.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the translation: "...Under one condition, you tell me how Daddy is.",**

**"I will, but only if you behave for Uncle Fin.", and "Yes, Mommy..."**


	3. Author's Note!

**A/N: Sorry bout this, but I don't know what to write next, and I definitely would appreciate any help you couldoffer me on that front. I was thinking of going straight to the hospital in the next chapter and skipping Olivia and David talking about Elliot's condition, what do you guys think? I'm torn. Please help! (puppy dog pout at you)**


	4. David's visit

**A/N: I still blame my friends and my never ending thoughts for other stories for not being able to update as quickly as I want to. It's short I know, but at least it's something. Review if you want me to continue any farther with this story.**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, however I'm close to persuading Dick Wolf to let me have them. LOL!**

**St. Josephine's Hospital**

**Elliot's Room**

**Later that day**

"What's the matter with Daddy?" David asked upon seeing his father hooked up to so many machines.

"A bad guy threw Daddy through a window, and now Daddy's body has shut down so that it can heal. Do you understand, David?"

"I guess, but why can't Daddy's body heal while he's awake?" David asked with confusion clearly written on his face.

"I don't know, sweetie. We're just going to have to wait till Daddy wakes up...You know, sometimes people can hear things when they're in comas and that helps them wake up faster. Why don't you stay here and talk to Daddy while I go talk to the doctor in the hallway, Ok?"

"Ok, Mommy," Olivia left the room, and David started talking to Elliot. "Hi, Daddy. My name is David Elliot Stabler. Mommy said that you don't know about me cause we had to hide from bad guys before I was borned and she didn't know she was going to habe me before we left. Mommy says that you might be able to hear me, well if you can, will you hurry up and wake up. I been waiting 4 whole years to meet you and jus when I can, you are in a comba. That stinks almost as much as peas. Mommy says I should eats them though cause they'll make me big 'n' strong so I eat 'em all when Mommy makes them. And Mommy says that I'm stronger than I should be for my age. She says I get that from you. Mommy says that I get everything except my nose, ears, and hair from you. Mommy says that I'm smart cause I can count and I know how to read and I'm not even in school yet! Mommy teaches me. She also teaches me Spanish, and she's starting to teach me Italian and French. My mommy useded to teach hist'y at a high school in Texas. But since we don' habe to hide no more, Mommy and me are back. I got to meet Uncle Munchies and Fin and Grampa Cregan and Aunt Casey. Aunt Casey is weird. She picked me up and hugged me really tight and started talking to me like I'm a baby or something. I'm gonna go see where Mommy went. I love you, Daddy."

David got on the bed to give his father a hug, and David nearly jumped out of his skin when Elliot hugged back. "Daddy! Your awake! I be back! MOMMY!" David screamed as he ran into the hallway.

"David what's wrong?" OIivia asked.

"DADDY'S WAKE, DADDY'S WAKE!" David screamed.

David ran back into the hospital room with Olivia not far behind. Olivia's jaw dropped when she saw David on top of a very awake Elliot and thought, _This is the way it should be._

_

* * *

_**What do you think? Should I end it here or no?**


	5. THE END!

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it! Thoughts in italics.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... Really.**

**Elliot's room and POV**

"Olivia?" Elliot asked in awe that his partner was back. _What the hell is going on? And who's the kid?_

"Yeah, it's me." Olivia said barely audibly.

"What's going on? Who's he?" _Was everthing that happened these past 5 years just a dream?_

"I...I'm back now... Elliot, this is David Elliot. He's your son."

"Really?" _But how could this have happened? _

"Yeah, don't you remember that night before I left?" Olivia asked near panic. Elliot looked at Olivia while deep in thought. _The night before she left, night before she left, night before she left... Oh, right... She called... I met her in the hospital... She was going to go into the WPP and wanted to say goodbye... We talked about anything, and everthing we could think of, and then had sex. Now, I remember. I guess it really does only take once._

When Olivia saw that Elliot recalled that night she said, "I couldn't stand staying in Texas without you. The Feds wouldn't even let me bring any pictures of you guys, so I named him David Elliot Stabler so that I would never forget you. Like I could, but I was having one of many mood swings at the time." Olivia said with a chuckle, which caused Elliot to laugh.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you doin, buddy?" Elliot asked genuinely interested.

"I'm OK, but it took-ded you long enough to wake up!" Everybody laughed like they never laughed before.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, son. I love you, too."

1 year later we find Elliot and Olivia are married in a small church filled with family and friends, and Olivia 2 months into her next pregnancy.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
